Transcript: The Wraith Booster
Dragon Booster, Episode 19 (Season 2, Episode 6) - The Wraith Booster Writer(s): Rob Travalino Director: Stephane Podorieszach Transcript written out by Skyliihttps://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/the-wraith-booster-transcript-t236.html All actions will be in [ ]'s and italics. All inside character actions will just be in [ ]'s. (Makes no sense, I know...) All breaks and such with be in italics and in asterisks All speakers will be in bolded - - - * Opening Credits * is trying to get a box of mechanical parts while standing on a rigid stool. Artha: grunts Lance! Hold it steady! Lance: Yeah, I am holding it steady. moves out to show Lance staring at his VIDDGame while balancing the stool with his foot. Artha: No, you're just looking to see if any of your friends are online playing Battleground Dragon! Lance: No, I'm not. scoffs and Lance turns around to see Artha looking down at him. He grabs the stool and steadies it. Artha: Just be a drac little brother and help me for just one more second? Artha reaches for the parts again, someone on Battleground Dragon logs online, and Lance quickly turns back around to play Battleground Dragon. Artha: I need to get these parts to Parm tonight. Moordryd's been really scraping my scales out on the track! Lance: Do you ever think that maybe Moordryd would be more happier with a little brother like me? stool wobbles, and Artha falls with a cry, the box of parts falling down on him. Lance turns around, looking down at Artha. Artha: Something tells me that Moordryd would be a lot less happier with a little scale scraping brother like you! stares at Lance, and Lance quickly hides his VIDDGame behind his back. Parm and Kitt walk in. Parm: Well, did you get the parts I need? Artha: sighs More like the parts got me! stands up and prepares to give the box of parts to Parm when Moordryd, Cain, Rancydd and their dragons walk forward. Moordryd: Hello, stable brats. the stable room containing Beau, Wyldfyr, Fracshun and Cyrano, Beau growls, and charges at them, but Rancydd uses his mag-staff to press a button near the door, causing the door to slam shut. Beau rams into it, and roars with the dragons walking towards the doors. Artha grabs his mag-staff and prepares to charge at the Dragon Eyes, but Decepshun mag-blasts Artha into another room, and he screams. Lance: Artha! glares angrily at Moordryd and places his helmet on, picking up a mag-staff and running after Moordryd. Parm: Lance! runs to Moordryd and begins tapping Moordryd with the mag-staff, but it seems to have no effect, and Moordryd smirks, grabbing Lance and pulling him up while Lance struggles. Moordryd: Oooh, feisty! Kitt: Leave him alone! is mag-blasted off Coershun and tackles Kitt, grabbing her so that she can't move, while Rancydd shoots a net at Parm to trap him to a wall. Cain: Kitt Look's like you're up next. Kitt: What do you want with us, Paynn? Moordryd: laughs Simple, my dear Kitt. Connor Penn bred back the dragon of legend. That dragon and the Penn brats are friends. He will come to save them, he and the Dragon Boo Boo. And we'll be ready for them both. finger taps Cain's shoulder twice. Artha: First let's see if you're ready for me! swings his mag-staff at Cain, who goes flying into the air with a scream and comes down with a crash. Kitt glances at Parm. Kitt: What are you hanging around for? cuts him loose with her mag-staff, and he falls to the ground. Lance is still struggling, but the sight of Moordryd's underpants poking out slightly from his pants catches his eye. Lance grins. Lance: Wedgie! pulls hard on Moordryd's underpants, and Moordryd screams in surprise, dropping Lance to the ground. Moordryd: strained You little...in pain Artha: Lance, run! Penn brothers run towards each other, but Moordryd pulls out his drain whip and snags Lance by his ankle, causing Lance to fall. Artha jumps to grab Lance, but Moordryd quickly pulls him away. Moordryd laughs as he grabs Lance, and he pulls out an object, tossing it to the ground. Grips shoot out and it blinks rapidly. Parm: Disruptor blackout! disruptor blackout/flash/mine explodes, and Parm, Kitt, and Artha start coughing. Just as the smoke starts to clear, Artha sees Moordryd and the other Dragon Eyes run off with Lance. Lance: Artha! coughs Artha: Lance! Parm: We have to go after them! Kitt: And into his trap! Artha: We have no choice. Release the dragon! pulls out his amulet and places it on his armband. Moordryd and the other Dragon Eyes arrive at a deserted place (possibly Old City), inside a circular area. There is a very tall crystalline structure, with a strange symbol at the top resembling an eye. It is placed in the middle of a barely visible five-pointed star decorated on the ground. Moordryd grins and nods to Cain. Cain nods back. Moordryd: Father, we're in position and ready to go. Parm and Kitt watch from a ledge. Parm: through binocs and on saddle comm-screen with Artha Careful, Artha! I'm getting giga-dracs of energy coming from that structure. It's more concentrated black draconium than I've ever seen! Artha/Dragon Booster: Don't worry, Parm. I'll be careful. Artha/Dragon Booster approaches the Dragon Eyes./i Artha/Dragon Booster: Let him go, Paynn! Moordryd: So nice you could join us. Take him! and Rancydd's dragon (name unknown) advance slowly. Beau mag-blasts Cain and Rancydd off, tossing them next to Kitt and Parm. Coershun and Rancydd's dragon exchange glances, then take off hastily. Artha/Dragon Booster: Moordryd Guess who's next? the ground shakes, and the structure glows purple. Artha/Dragon Booster: What's happening? star points begin rising from the ground, closing in on Artha/Dragon Booster, Lance and Moordryd. Parm: What - It's a trap! Moordryd: No, no, Father, wait! I'm still in here! star points close in, creating a triangular structure and also encasing Artha/Dragon Booster, Moordryd and Lance inside. Artha/Dragon Booster: Nowhere to run, Paynn! Hand over the Penn kid, and nobody gets hurt! [Moordryd looks around nervously, and Lance gives a hopeful grin. Just then the structure starts glowing again, and Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau are frozen in spot as the eye on the top generates a ball of energy and freezes them in a black draconium beam. Moordryd gives a smirk while Lance's eyes widen in horror. Artha/Dragon Booster: groans I can't...move... the eye of the structure, a type of gear floats down. Artha/Dragon Booster's eyes widen in fear as the gear attaches itself onto his chest. Artha/Dragon Booster: Nooooooooooo!!! draconium energy bursts from the gear, morphing Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau. Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau's eyes turn red and a blast of energy is released at the last moment. Moordryd and Lance look with shocked expressions. Beau and Artha/Dragon Booster are now under the influence of the gear. They growl at Moordryd and Lance, and Lance clutches on to Moordryd, who looks surprised. Meanwhile Artha/Dragon Booster's face is shown on one of Word Paynn's monitors. Word: Yes...yes, my new wraith booster! Absorb the black draconium energy, as only you can! Now, I control you, and once you activate the ancient mind pod of the Dragon Eye Empire, the city, and then the world shall be mine! laughs diabolically. * Break * back to a reddened glance from Artha/Dragon Booster's point of view, where Lance is shivering while holding on to Moordryd, and Moordryd just gawks at Artha/Dragon Booster, a hand on Lance's shoulder. Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau growl and snarl at both of them, before Beau mag-jumps all the way to the top of the triangular structure, blasting a hole through it. From outside Parm and Kitt see Artha/Dragon Booster and are horrified. Parm: Oh, this is very bad! Artha's been turned into a...wraith! Kitt: And Lance is trapped in that thing! Parm: Let's get to Mortis. He'll know what to do. inside the triangular structure, Lance and Moordryd are still staring up at the top. Lance: Whoa! Moordryd: What? I've never seen a dragon mag-jump that high! looks at Lance, who is still holding on to him, and picks him up, promptly dropping him on the ground. Decepshun and Moordryd walk away from him. Lance: scared Where are you going?! I have no dragon! What about me?! Moordryd: mutters What about you? a saddle comm-link Father, the trap is sprung, but it has trapped me as well! Can you open it? screen flickers and music plays in the background while Word Paynn fixes a dragon claw set on his finger. Moordryd gawks in disbelief. Word: Is this thing on - oh! his throat and sits down awkwardly Hello. You have reached the VIDDMail of...Word Paynn. I am not available right now, but...please leave a message after the...roar, and I'll...get back to you...well, as soon as it's convenient for me. Thank you. reaches out to turn off the answering/VIDDMail machine and instead the machine crashes with a look of surprise from Word's face at the last minute, leaving Moordryd's comm-link static. Moordryd continues staring at the screen. Moordryd: What? Wait! What about me?! Lance: grinning Yeah? What about you? casts a glance at Lance, before muttering something as he cuts off the connection. He looks up at the hole Artha/Dragon Booster mag-jumped through, and presses a button on Decepshun's saddle, activating Decepshun's white rappelling gear. A cord shoots up all the way through the whole and grips at the edge. Moordryd: Good luck with the climb, stable brat! laughs evilly, then hesistates as he turns his attention back to Lance, whose teeth is chattering and is giving that adorable scared puppy-dog eyes stare. Moordryd: ...Stop staring at me! You'll be fine! blinks and continues staring and whimpering. Moordryd: and shakes head Oh, for dragon's sake...just this once! grins and hops onto Decepshun's back, clinging onto Moordryd. Moordryd: Hey, hey, careful! Watch out for the - flash stick on Moordryd's back activates. Moordryd and Lance fall off Decepshun. Moordryd: voice Flash...stick... gives an irritated glare at Lance, who laughs nervously. Dragon Booster and Beau are causing havoc among Down City, walking up to a small triangular structure with a Dragon Eye symbol on it, and a dragon foot imprint. Word: comm-link This is the place, my wraith booster. One of the secret mind pods of the ancient Black Dragon Eye Empire. Now, release the dark energy within you, and plunge all of Down City into the mind cloud. places his paw on an imprint on the structure, and the structure glows with dark energy, opening up. A Dragon Eye insignia at the top begins beaming out black draconium energy. Word: Then, Precinct, and then Mid City, without power, without protection, and with a third of the population frozen, I will begin my dragonhuman war! dark cloud settles on Down City, and everybody screams and gasps as power begins shutting off and the cloud settles in on Down City, even at Moordryd's compound, and Word laughs evilly. to the Dragon Temple where Mortis dwells, and a VIDDscreen of information about the mind pods. Mortis: When activated, these other mind pods can beam the energy of black draconium, freezing humans like statues! Parm: Like black mind gear, and like the Shadow Track, only...much more powerful! Mortis: Exactly! Powered by the dragon of legend under Word's control! These devices are from a time of the great dragon-human empires, when draconium was much more powerful than what you see in the racing gear used today. It was more like magic! Kitt: Like Beau. Mortis: You must quickly save Lance from the trap and then together get close enough to Artha and Beau to free them from the wraith gear! Only then can they release the influence of the black draconium energy to save the city...and the world... looks nervous while Kitt looks grave. to a shot of Decepshun sliding down the triangular prism structure. Moordryd and Lance scream as the ground edges nearer, and they finally crash. Decepshun gets up with a shake of her head and a grunt. Moordryd: stands up and opens up a staticky wrist-comm screen Cain? Cain, where are you? Something's not right...Cain isn't answering. Lance: up Why don't you just leave him a message? face Heh heh heh! Moordryd: contemptuously Heh heh heh! sniffs and grunts, looking around. Moordryd notices this. Moordryd: Whoa, whoa, easy, girl! strokes hand over Decepshun's head Lance: I knew it! Moordryd: stops You knew what? Lance: You're not so bad. clenches his fist, while Decepshun casts a glance at Lance. Moordryd: What did you say, stable brat? Lance: I said, you're not so bad. You're nice to your dragon, and you saved me, and... walks over to Lance and glares down evilly at him Lance: ...and you have...drac hair? stares down at Lance, still lokoing unimpressed, and Lance blinks and gives a nervous grin. Moordryd: softens...well, it takes a lot of gel...mood comes back again Look, I gotta run! See you around, mini brat! and Decepshun walk away. Moordryd: head around Watch out for the - ground underneath him suddenly collapses, and he falls, grabbing onto the ledge while Lance comes over and laughs. Lance: So, you decided to hang around? roar emits from the crevisse, and a pair of yellow eyes edge closer. Moordryd: scream That's a Hydrag! Get me out of here now! * Break * Hydrag eyes edge closer. Moordryd looks up at Lance desperately. Moordryd: Stable brat, now! Lance: Okay, okay! grabs Moordryd's mag-staff and lays it across the crack. Moordryd grabs onto it and Lance grabs his arm, pulling him up. At the last moment Moordryd is pulled back and the Hydrag barely gets him, instead snapping the mag-staff in two and returning underground. Lance and Moordryd fall on the ground. Lance averts his attention to Moordryd, who gasps for air. Moordryd: That was too close...too close... notices Lance staring at him, and Lance grins. Moordryd: frowns What are you grinning about? Lance: singsong I just saved your li-ife! I just saved your... sits up, irritated. Moordryd: Oh, be quiet! You did not - roar of the Hydrag can be heard from the crevisse. Moordryd looks down at where he could've fallen in or could've been eaten. Moordryd: You di - looks back at Lance, who gives a smug smile. Moordryd: mutters Scales! Kitt and Parm run down Mid City (or possibly Precinct) street. Kitt sees a black mag-energy blast up ahead and sees a few Dragon City Security cops thrown back to the ground. Kitt: [to Parm I think we found Artha. to Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau, cornered by Captain Faier and two other Dragon City Security cops. Faier: Surrender, you're under arrest! other two Get ready to trap him! On my signal... Booster gives an evil grin. Faier: NOW! are shot out at Dragon Booster and Beau. Beau roars and mag-blasts the nets, destroying them. He then mag-blasts Faier and the other two cops away. Kitt: I'll distract him, and you...off Parm: Me? What me?! races past Artha/Dragon Booster and stops. Putting her thrusting gear in reverse, she activates the gear, creating a wall of fire between them. Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau growl and roar, facing the flames. Behind Artha/Dragon Booster, Parm and Cyrano charge, and Parm activates green ramming gear on Cyrano. Parm: Cyrano I have a feeling that this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you! Booster and Beau turn around, and Cyrano rams into Beau, but the gear just breaks and Cyrano falls to the ground. Parm: And I was right! Booster and Beau mag-blast Parm from his seat and blast him towards the flames. Parm screams and Kitt sees Parm coming at her. She quickly turns off the gear. The flames stop, and Parm crashes into her, making her fall off Wyldfyr and causing them both to fall off the track. Wyldfyr grunts and quickly runs over to the edge, where Kitt and Parm are gripping onto a sidetrack light. Kitt: Wyldfyr, mag me! is about to mag her when Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau approach her. Wyldfyr roars at Beau, who roars back and mag-blasts Wyldfyr away. He approaches the edge and Artha/Dragon Booster looks down at them. Kitt: Dragon Booster! Don't you know us? It's Kitt Wonn and Parmon Sean! Parm: nervously and waves hand Hello! gives a scream as he nearly falls off. Kitt: Word Paynn is controlling you! He's trying to use you to destroy Dragon City and start a dragonhuman war! Don't you recognize us? Booster growls in protest as he starts remembering his old self. His face appears on one of Word's monitors, who gives a smirk. Word: I give you credit for your strong will, hero, but my new wraith gear is far too powerful for you. presses a button, and black energy controls Dragon Booster yet again. He and Beau run off to the next mind pod while Parm and Kitt manage to get on top of the sidelight (it's quite thick). Parm: Maybe he's leaving us alone! Kitt: angrily Maybe that mind pod is more important to him! Let's get outta here! that moment Beau activates the second mind pod, and energy beams out, freezing Kitt and Parm. Decepshun runs through the street of frozen people. Lance looks around in horror as Decepshun halts to a walk. Moordryd: Lance with a smirk My father's plan is working! Without Dragon City Security and the Dragon Booster, the city is doomed! Lance: This is a good plan? Starting a dragonhuman war? What happens to you when that war begins? What happens to your crew, your friends...what happens to me? Moordryd: My father says that dragons should rule (gives a grin), that humans are weak... Lance: You're human too, Moordryd! I think your father likes dragons better than he likes you! looks away thoughtfully, then glares back at Lance. Moordryd: You're just a little kid. You don't understand! Lance: I understand! I understand that you're good to your dragon, that you helped me like I was your little brother! I think you're nice to both dragons and humans, Moordryd Paynn, that's what I think! My dad said that humans and dragons are meant to live together and be friends, that we have to learn to release the power of the dragon in ourselves. We have to release the dragon! Moordryd: Yes, but, your father is gone, Penn... Lance: ...but he still LOVED me. Moordryd: ENOUGH! mags Lance off while Moordryd glares angrily at Lance. Moordryd: I don't want your stupid little kid opinions, and I don't need your advice! You can walk home from here. I don't have a brother, and I don't want one! and Decepshun take off. Lance stares at them sadly as they go. Meanwhile Moordryd goes off with a scowl, but his anger quickly fades and he stops Decepshun, turning around. Lance isn't seen anywhere. Moordryd realizes then what he's just done. to Moordryd running through the Dragon Eye compound. Moordryd: Cain? Rancydd? Blarre, anybody? sees a door and pulls it with his hands to the security room. Moordryd: Cain, Rancydd, my father's plan is - gasps as he sees Rancydd and Cain, probably talking about something casually but now frozen in spot. Moordryd: Cain? No...off Noooo! Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau arrive at the last mind pod. Beau activates it, and Precinct (probably, or Mid City) freezes still. back to Moordryd on the streets of Mid City (or Precinct; wasn't clarified), looking around at the people frozen in their tracks, with utter realization of his error. Moordryd: No... looks forward, and his eyes widen. He stops at where Lance stands, frozen in place. Moordryd gets off Decepshun and, slowly, places a hand on Lance's wrist. Moordryd: desperately C'mon, stable brat, say something! doesn't respond in any way. Moordryd stares, horrified, then releases his grip from Lance. Moordryd: Why? He's just a kid! Why, Father? WHY?!?! looks down sadly, then looks up, glowering. Moordryd: This ends NOW, Father! back to Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau at the mind pod, while Beau roars out in triuph. Moordryd and Decepshun so happen to be on that same street, so Decepshun halts just behind a corner. Moordryd takes a peek and sees Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau. He activates green bashing gear on Decepshun, and an attack ball is shot out, hitting the wraith gear on Artha's chest. Word's monitors go static, and his eyes widen. Word: I've lost contact! has a mag-staff as he and Decepshun come swiftly out of their hiding place. Moordryd: Dragon Booster! This ends here! Booster snarls at Moordryd, who gets ready to attack. Beau and Decepshun charge at each other, and as Decepshun jumps, Beau quickly uses a floor kick and sends Decepshun and Moordryd crashing into a wall. Artha/Dragon Booster gives a diabolical laugh. Decepshun gets up. Moordryd: mag-staff at Dragon Booster We'll see who has the last laugh. presses a button on his saddle while Decepshun gives a ready growl. Moordryd: Get ready, Decepshun! We just have one chance! grip of Decepshun's white rappelling gear comes out. Moordryd grabs it in his hand with his mag-staff in the other. Moordryd: Mag me! mag-blasts Moordryd towards Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau. Beau roars and mag-blasts Moordryd back, who is stopped and pulled towards Artha/Dragon Booster. Artha/Dragon Booster seizes Moordryd, who quickly places the grip on the wraith gear. Moordryd: head around Now, Decepshun, now! takes off running. Artha/Dragon Booster growls and quickly grabs the cord, stopping Decepshun in her tracks. Moordryd gasps while Artha/Dragon Booster snarls and growls. Decepshun struggles furiously to pull the gear off. Moordryd: grunts Dragon Booster! Listen to me! The wraith gear is weak. You can defeat it! Release your dragon! Release the black energy! Release the dragon! Booster's eyes widen, and a couple of flashbacks occur, one of Beau roaring after transforming, Beau bashing into orange dragons, Beau and Artha/Dragon Booster becoming one, and Artha and Beau diving for the armband and amulet, and changing into Dragon Booster and black and gold dragon of legend. Moordryd's voice: echoes Release the dragon... Booster lets go of the cord, and Decepshun thrusts forward, yanking the gear off and making it explode. Artha/Dragon Booster's eyes widen, then he drops Moordryd as the black energy is release from he and Beau's bodies. Artha/Dragon Booster's eyes turn back to normal, and Moordryd watches in amazement. Artha/Dragon Booster: and groans Drac, my head. Beau, are you okay? grunts and nods, then the black energy from the third mind pod goes unstable. Everyone shields their eyes, and Beau gives a roar. Beams of black draconium energy light shoot out. Word gives a cry as his monitors go static and overload, and the city unfreezes and loads back power. Everybody frozen also unfreezes, including Cain and Rancydd in the control room, who exhale and limp, getting back up as Cain finishes their earlier conversation. Cain: And that's how you bake cookies. lights on the Mid-City or Precinct street light up, and Captain Faier and the other Dragon City Security cops unfreeze and limp, staring at each other in wonder. Kitt and Parm also unfreeze, limp and exhale. Parm: Kitt? Are you okay? Kitt: at herself with a grin Er, yeah, I think everything is where it should be! Let's get outta here! climb over the sidetrack fence. back to Moordryd on Decepshun, walking up to healed Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau. Moordryd: hesitantly Are you okay? Artha/Dragon Booster: Thanks. Why did you do it? Moordryd: I have my reasons. takes off, and Artha stares, nodding his head in approval. * Break (Not sure of this one either; it did black out, but then CBC doesn't use any commercial breaks with Dragon Booster and a couple of other programs) * to Lance, who unfreezes. He limps and exhales and is astonished that he's still in one piece, then hears the growl of Decepshun, and turns to see Moordryd and Decepshun walk by him. Moordryd gives a smile and a nod. Moordryd: See you around, stable brat. and Decepshun then take off. Lance stares at Moordryd with a smile, then sees Artha/Dragon Booster and Beau approach. Lance: Artha! You're okay! Artha/Dragon Booster: Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now that I've found you! looks at the distant figure of Decepshun and Moordryd. Artha/Dragon Booster: Now what was that all about? Lance: It's good to have a little brother. grunts in approval and mags Lance onto his head. Artha/Dragon Booster: chuckles I couldn't agree more, Lance, I couldn't agree more! C'mere! gives Lance a noogie. * Ending Credits * Category:Transcripts Category:The Wraith Booster